You've Got Mail
by Blaine CrisStiles
Summary: Blaine Anderson es dueño de una tienda de música infantil que se ve amenazada por la gran tienda de la familia Smythe, conoce a Sebastian Smythe hijo del dueño con el que tiene grandes diferencias y le produce una gran antipatía. Lo que no sabe es que mantiene una relación por correo electrónico con Sebastian. Basado ligeramente en "Tienes un email"
1. Se ha unido al chat

Nada de esto me pertenece ;)

* * *

**ShopBoy se ha unido al chat**

Ny152: Ingenioso Nickname ShopBoy

ShopBoy: ¿Lo crees? No se me ocurrió nada mejor pero gracias.

Ny152: De nada, tienes más imaginación que yo.

ShopBoy: Seguro que tienes más creatividad de lo que dices y solo te estas burlando de mi falta de imaginación pero a mi defensa eso de renombrarse siempre lo deja a uno en blanco.

Ny152: ¡Por primera vez alguien me entiende! Nunca sé que utilizar (y no me estoy burlando)

ShopBoy: Si hubieras visto mi último Nickname entenderías aun más porque te entiendo.

Ny152: ¿Y cual era ese último?

ShopBoy: Ninguno, nunca se me ocurría nada bueno, así que no entraba

Ny152: ¿De verdad? O me estas jugando una broma Shop (tienda)

ShopBoy: ¡De verdad! -Nunca me habían llamado tienda D: -

Ny152: Entonces ¡Bienvenido al bajo mundo de los chats!, ten cuidado hay mucha gente mala.

ShopBoy: ¿Tú eres una de ellas?

Ny152: Depende…

ShopBoy: ¿De qué? :O

NY152: De que me gusten los Nickname

ShopBoy: ¿Entonces me salve?

NY152: Lo estoy considerando

ShopBoy: ¿Me debería preocupar?

NY152: No en realidad

ShopBoy: ¡YEY!

NY152: Pero puedo cambiar de opinión…

ShopBoy: Preferiría que no lo hicieras, soy bueno, no me mates

NY152: Intentare no hacerlo…

ShopBoy: ¿Me empiezo a preocupar?

NY152: No lo se, dime tú

ShopBoy: Prefiero no hacerlo

NY152: Entonces no lo hagas…

ShopBoy: …

NY152: Cuanta imaginación

ShopBoy: ¡Lo se! Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo a veces

NY152: Entonces ShopBoy ¿Qué te trae a estos bajos mundos?

ShopBoy: A parte de tener la oportunidad de renombrarme con un Nickname tan original como ShopBoy, el aburrimiento me trajo hasta aquí.

ShopBoy: Y que es el peor día del año.

Ny152: ¿Exactamente que lo convierte en el peor día del año?

ShopBoy: Tal vez algún día te lo cuente

NY152: ¿Y ese día es hoy?

ShopBoy: No

NY152: ¿Mañana?

ShopBoy: Probablemente no…

NY152: Entonces esperare a que llegue ese "algún día".

ShopBoy: ¿Qué te trajo a ti aquí?

NY152: El simple lujo de poder usar un chat

ShopBoy: Esa es una buena razón

NY152: Realmente es la mejor

ShopBoy: ¡La mía también es buena!

NY152: ¿TÚ crees?

ShopBoy: Déjame pensar que lo es, además mucha gente lo hace por eso.

NY152: El aburrimiento es la madre de todos los vicios

ShopBoy: ¿Eres una abuela?

NY152: Algún día seré un abuelo.

ShopBoy: Así que eres chico

NY152: Déjame adivinar de ti. Mmm… ¡Eres un chico!

ShopBoy: Muy gracioso, pude haber mentido en mi Nickname todo el mundo lo hace.

NY152: Pero tú no

ShopBoy: ¿Como sabes?

NY152: Por que dices que es tu primera vez, aun no estas corrompido por este bajo mundo.

ShopBoy: ¿Y tú si?

NY152: Me falta poco

ShopBoy: Es bueno saberlo

NY152: Por eso te lo comento

ShopBoy: Bueno chico que algún día será abuelo me tengo que retirar, me dio gusto hablar contigo.

NY152: ¿Mejore el peor día del año?

ShopBoy: Tal vez un poco

NY152: Un poco es suficiente para mí.

ShopBoy: Hasta luego NY152 espero verte en el bajo mundo del chat.

NY152: Yo también ShopBoy

ShopBoy: ¡Adiós!

ShopBoy: Nos vemos

Ny: ¡Espera!

ShopBoy: Buenas noches

ShopBoy: ¿Si?

NY152: ¿Me puedes dar tu correo?

Y Blaine Anderson se acostó a dormir con su portátil a un lado.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero comentar que mi OTP es Klaine pero tengo un verdadero placer culposo por Seblaine así que no me pude resistir a escribir esta historia ademas que empezó a formarse en mi cabeza y aunque trataba de adaptarla como Klaine no pude (debo decir que apoyo totalmente eso de respetar las personalidades de los personajes) así que puse manos en la obra tratando de escribir esta historia, en cuanto Sebs se que no tiene tantos fans como Blaine por ejemplo pero quiero mostrar ese lado que no hemos visto muy seguido en Glee pero que estoy segura que tiene ese lado bueno y que tiene su corazoncito pero respetando su personalidad, en cuanto a Blaine, Blaine es mi personaje favorito así que no tengan miedo lo tratare bien (y tengo ligera ventaja he llevado a Blaine en foros rol coff).

La historia esta basada ligeramente en la película "Tienes un Email" "**You've Got Mail" **(Si no han visto esa película se las recomiendo ampliamente)

En fin me despido! y gracias por leer esta largaaa largaaaaaaa nota de autor XD


	2. ¿Spiderman?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de RM ;)

Este capitulo esta dedicado a** LunaHummel, lisimmi**.

Agradecimiento a Rain por haber dicho ¡SI! cuando le conté de la locura que se me había ocurrido.

y al amor de mi vida, mejor amiga, sis y mas Tutzy (L)

**ShopBoy= Blaine Anderson**

**NY152= Sebastian Smythe**

Para escuchar las canciones quiten los corchetes/paréntesis

* * *

Para: ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado: Jueves 6 de septiembre

Es curioso cuando te levantas por la mañana después de haberte desvelado por mas que busques algo no lo encuentras aunque lo tengas frente a ti, eso me paso hoy tratando de buscar mi portátil para enviarle un correo a cierta persona de Nickname creativo al final se me hizo tarde y abandone la idea de enviar ese email, cuando regrese en la tarde me sentí como un completo idiota porque simplemente mi portátil estaba enterrada entre ropa que había usado ayer, estoy desvariando lo se.

El motivo de mi correo es simplemente para saludarte y esperando que hoy que es el día siguiente al peor día del año hayas tenido un agradable día o por lo menos mejor que el anterior.

Hoy mientras trabajaba escuche una canción a lo lejos que ahora simplemente no puedo quitarme de la cabeza, dicen que cuando te pasa eso es que tu cerebro esta trabado y simplemente necesitas escucharla de nuevo así que cuando llegué a mi casa y finalmente encontré mi portátil me puse a buscar la canción y escucharla una y otra vez, es curioso como una canción puede ponerte alegre, feliz, reflexivo, triste, melancólico, deprimido, entre muchas cosas mas es algo que nunca dejará de fascinarme.

Mientras escribo este email sigo escuchando la canción, al continuar escribiendo me pregunto si cada vez que escuche esta canción la asociare con enviar un email a un desconocido de Nickname creativo. Creo que tendremos que esperar para saber si eso ocurrirá.

* * *

Para: NY152

De: Shop Boy

Enviado: Jueves 6 de septiembre

En ocasiones suelo ser muy distraído y eso la gente usualmente lo nota inmediatamente y creo que no serás la excepción, hasta ahora que estoy leyendo nuevamente tu Nickname llegue a la conclusión que es posible que seas de New York ¿no? Si es así me sentiré como un tonto por no haber llegado a esa conclusión antes si no es así entonces me voy a sorprender mucho y me seguiré sintiendo como un tonto.

Al ser tan distraído como para no darme cuenta realmente de un Nickname suelo ser mas distraído con otras cosas por lo que tengo que tener verdadero cuidado con lo que hago, como lo hago y donde dejo las cosas, sobre todo en mi trabajo, sino fuera por las agendas, notas y móvil estaría completamente perdido y suelo entrar en pánico así que si hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera dado vuelta a mi casa completamente aterrorizado de que la hada de los dientes se hubiera llevado por equivocación mi portátil.

Si crees que tu desvarías yo lo hago mucho mas así que eres libre de decirme lo que tú quieras, así me sentiré libre yo también.

Lo que mas me gusta de la música es los sentimientos que te puede despertar, los recuerdos que traerá a tu cabeza como si hubieran sido ayer simplemente por escuchar una melodía, unas letras que se escribieron en un momento de felicidad o tristeza, cuando una canción me gusta no puedo evitar comenzar a cantarla y la escucho una y otra vez hasta que sin darme cuenta me aprendo completamente la letra, disfruto poder dirigirme al trabajo escuchando música, es una de las mejores cosas que existe en el mundo.

En cuanto a tu pregunta creo que la respuesta llegara sola con el tiempo o tal vez asocies la canción con el día que extraviaste tu portátil entre ropa, ¡no lo sabemos!, es lo increíble de la música ¡nunca sabes realmente que te recordara!

**PD. El día siguiente al peor día del año sigue siendo un mal día pero es mejor que el anterior, espero que tú hayas tenido un excelente día y que lo que queda de este jueves no vuelvas a perder tu portátil.**

* * *

Para: ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado: Viernes 7 de septiembre

A decir verdad ayer si fue un buen día pero hoy no, mi carga de trabajo cada día se hace mas pesada y mi estrés se esta elevando a niveles insospechables lo único que me animó fue caminar de mi trabajo a mi casa, siempre me hace sentir mejor caminar por las calles, que el viento me golpee en el rostro y que me recuerde que sigo vivo un día mas para estresarme con el trabajo, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Espero que hoy que es el día después del siguiente día del peor día del año hayas tenido un mejor día.

Poco me falto para poner de cabeza mi casa pero tenia que ir a mi trabajo, pensé que tal vez alguien mas se la había llevado uno nunca sabe que personas pueden entrar a tu casa sin hacer ruido mientras estas dormido.

¿Así que puedo decirte lo que sea y tú me dirás lo que sea? Me parece muy bien para así sentirnos libres y contarnos nuestros más oscuros secretos (créeme que tengo muchos).

Lo que te trasmite la música es simplemente increíble, cuando llegué del trabajo a mi casa, después de este día horrible laboral, prendí mi portátil y busque la canción que estuve escuchando ayer (si, sigo realmente obsesionado con esa canción) y enseguida me sentí un poco mejor, hasta me puse a bailar mientras cocinaba, yo no bailo, bueno no lo hago delante de la gente (creo que es el primer secreto que te confieso) y recordé el email que te mande ayer, me metí a mi correo y enseguida una vocecita me dijo "Tienes un email" y ahora estoy aquí escribiéndote este largo, largo email, parece que la respuesta acerca de la canción ha sido rápidamente contestada, me recordó al extraño de Nickname "ShopBoy".

**PD. Si, NY.**

* * *

Para NY152

De: ShopBoy

Enviado: Viernes 7 de septiembre

¿Ese _"Si, NY"_ significa que si eres de New York?

Mi día de trabajo también fue pesado pero no hay nada que disfrute más que tener a tanta gente alrededor de mí, un día pesado de trabajo para mí es un buen día.

¿Así que te gusta caminar y sentir el viento? Mmm… Eso me hace pensar que seguro vives en New York. Sí fue un día mucho mejor, mis días de hombre dramático han terminado.

¿Pensaste que tal vez _algo verde_ se había robado tu portátil?, seguramente tienes cosas de valor en el.

¿Me deberían asustar tus oscuros secretos? ¿Qué tanto es contarnos lo que sea? Creo que tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a esta _¿relación? (_no encontré mejor palabra para describir esto).

La música siempre es lo que me hace sentir mejor pase lo que pase pero ahora no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que te pusiste a bailar a veces cuando me baño se me viene una canción a la cabeza y comienzo a bailarla en la regadera sin parar, siempre me alegra y me hace sentir mejor (esto es algo que a nadie la había contado). ¡Deberías bailar delante de la gente! ¡Siempre es divertido! Y si no bailas bien será divertido para los demás no puedes privar a la gente de ese tipo de diversión.

Esta es la canción que bailo.

http[:][/][/][w]ww.[youtube].[c]om[/]watch?v=yqVFJNcQ4X0

Esa misma vocecita que me anuncio que NY152 me envió un email. Yo pensé que la canción te recordaría el día que perdiste tu portátil a manos de alguien verde.

**PD. ¿Eres Spiderman?**

* * *

Para: ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado: Sábado 8 de septiembre

Veo que entendiste la cita de Spiderman, ¿Un chico que le gustan los comics? O ¿Que simplemente vio Spiderman?

Ese _S__i, NY_ es justo lo que piensas lo que me hace darme cuenta que no es justo porque yo no tengo idea de donde puedes ser que vivas… Estamos en desventaja.

Yo disfruto el trabajo pero no disfruto a ciertas personas que trabajan conmigo pero respiro hasta diez o por lo menos eso intento a veces… Aunque hoy fue un mejor día, pero no me malentiendas mi trabajo es una de las mejores cosas que tengo y soy realmente bueno en el.

¡New York es lo mejor del mundo! (termino de confesarte donde vivo), _espera_, ese comentario de_ "Eso me hace pensar que seguro vives en New York"_ me hace pensar que por lo menos has visitado New York si no es que vives también aquí, ahora mi duda ha aumentado. Entonces le digo "Hasta luego ShopBoy dramático" y "Hola ShopBoy sin drama",_ espera_, ¿Hombre?, ¿Qué edad tienes? (dos _espera_ en un párrafo si que pones información escondida).

Mis más oscuros secretos generalmente asustan…_** "**Relación**"**_ y recalco las comillas me parece una buena descripción para este intercambio de emails pero sobre todo de pensamientos, en cuanto a lo otro (momento de ponerse serio) ya te compartí donde vivo (estoy considerando borrar eso del email) así que ya te compartí un detalle no muy especifico porque creo que seria prácticamente imposible que nos encontráramos un día por casualidad o que me encontraras simplemente con saber que vivo en New York (finalmente decidí no borrarlo) volviendo al tema principal me estoy quebrando la cabeza para pensar en esto, ¿Qué te parece nada especifico por el momento?… Claro, solo si estás de acuerdo.

La música es lo mejor para el alma, justo ahora estoy escuchando la canción que bailas cuando te duchas, ahora tengo ganas de ponerme de pie y ponerme a bailar, ya entendí porque la bailas mientras te duchas, realmente me hace gracia pensar en que bailas eso bajo la regadera. Créeme bailar delante de la gente no seria divertido, seria catastrófico y me demandarían probablemente.

Ahora yo te comparto con la canción que he estado obsesionado.

http[:][/][/][w]ww.[youtube].[c]om[/]watch?v=2ggzxInyzVE

Esa vocecita que escucharás cuando revises tu correo y esté mi email en tu bandeja de entrada.

**PD. ¿A que te refieres con algo verde?**

* * *

Para: NY152

De: ShopBoy

Enviado: Sábado 8 de septiembre

¡Al duende verde! Pensé que lo captarías inmediatamente, ya sabes el duende verde raptando a Tia May y al parecer tu eres como Spiderman así que raptando tu portátil (desvariando). Las dos cosas me gustan los comics y vi las películas ;).

¡Lo sabia! _New York New York _ , estoy cantando como Frank Sinatra, no estás en desventaja simplemente yo soy mas misterioso ;).

Disfrutar lo que haces siempre es una gran ayuda, es horrible hacer algo que no te guste así que me da gusto saber que disfrutas de tu trabajo pero no todo es perfecto ¿no? solo sonríe y respira, no solamente a veces, todo el tiempo.

Estamos de acuerdo New York es lo mejor, seguiré manteniendo el misterio e ignorare eso. Dile "Hola hombre sin drama". ¿Estas seguro que quieres compartir esa información?.

Esperare a que tus más oscuros secretos sean revelados algún día. Entonces tenemos una "_Relación_" ¡Interesante!. Estoy completamente de acuerdo nada especifico, así que pregunto otra vez ¿Estas seguro que quieres compartir la información de la edad? Toma en cuenta que te preguntare la tuya si respondo la mía, te lo dejo a ti _"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"_ así que úsalo sabiamente.

Ahora gracias a ti, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la canción que me mandaste, todo el camino al trabajo la tararee seguro pronto me sabré toda la letra y después la bailare. ¡Pues baila! Si no hay nadie cerca ¡hazlo! Solo si no hay nadie cerca no quiero que a mi "relación" lo demanden, seria algo que jamás me perdonaría. No es gracioso que baile en la regadera, es inspirador ;). La música es lo mejor para el alma, la vida, el mundo, todo.

Esa vocecita que tú también escucharas.

**PD. ¿Cómo esta Tía May?**

* * *

Nota de autora:

¡Segundo capitulo! Es el ultimo (por el momento) donde solamente leemos los mensajes de estos dos hermosos chicos *-* los siguientes ya tendrán un formato diferente donde veremos mas allá de simplemente sus emails pero los emails estaran MUUUUY presentes durante toda la historia.

Algo muy importante que quiero informar es que cada viernes actualizare ¡sin falta! me atrase un poco por la escuela pero no quiero dejar de publicar capitulos así que cada viernes, capitulo de esta linda historia.

Cuando los chicos se refieren a una vocecita, están hablando de un anuncio que tienen cada que revisan su correo que es algo característico de la película en la que me estoy basando, al decir que esta ligeramente basada en esa película aquí es donde se hace notorio ya que esto está totalmente adaptado a Blaine y Sebastian.

Por cierto los Nickname esos si los respete de la película.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a LunaHummel y lisimmi por pasarse y dejar un review :D ¡Me hicieron feliz!

¡Nos vemos el proximo viernes!


	3. ¡Podría ser cualquiera!

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer este fic que esta hecho con todo el corazón

Los personajes no son míos son de RM ;)

Para escuchar la canción quitar los paréntesis/corchetes

* * *

Para: ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado: Domingo 9 de septiembre

La tía May está bastante bien ya no la he extraviado es algo bueno (¿te referías a mi portátil?).

Ahora que leí lo que quisiste decir me di cuenta lo obvio que era pero al parecer mi memoria me jugó una mala pasada, soy como Spiderman eso suena tan halagador y al mismo tiempo tan alejado de la realidad. Aunque no haya notado tu referencia del duende verde soy un gran fan de los comics y las películas parece que tenemos algo en común.

¿Más misterioso? Que forma tan elegante de decir que quieres que yo siga en desventaja y no compartirme de donde eres pero sigo pensando que es probable que también seas de New York, sabes que no podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo ¿no? Señor misterioso.

Sonríe y respira es un gran consejo sobre todo para una persona como yo, lo aplicaré de ahora en adelante en mi trabajo te aseguro que amo mi trabajo pero hay cosas que pueden sacarme de mis casillas que después te iré contando pero sin dar detalles específicos; como donde trabajo, no olvido nuestro acuerdo.

Repito ¡Vives en New York! o por lo menos lo has visitado no ocupas confirmármelo ¡Lo se!.

¿Qué no habías dicho que el ShopBoy dramático se había ido? No te estoy pidiendo tu dirección por ejemplo simplemente tu edad, así que relájate.

Algún día que no es hoy ni pasado mañana… sigo esperando que me digas lo del peor día del año así que mis "oscuros secretos" aun no serán revelados. No me molesta en lo mas mínimo decir mi edad pero si te hace sentir incomodo podemos evitar esa información. ¿Usé mi poder sabiamente?.

Es una gran canción ¿no? Yo tampoco puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y ya van varios días. ¿Ya te la aprendiste?. Prometo que la próxima vez que me den ganas de bailar en mi casa lo haré sin detenerme a pensar pero me asegurare que no haya nadie cerca para que no me demanden. Para mí es gracioso que bailes en la regadera pero al mismo tiempo te admiro por hacer simplemente algo por hacerlo.

Vaya en realidad amas la música, ¿Qué mas amas? Yo también amo la música, alegra mis días y me hace sentir completo.

PD. ¿Tú eres el duende verde?

* * *

Para: NY152

De: ShopBoy

Enviado: Domingo 9 de septiembre

Aunque el duende verde es un personaje lleno de matices creo que soy mas bien como el Tío Ben o algo así y si me refería a tu portátil, estoy orgulloso de ti ya vas entendiendo mis comentarios sin sentido.

Algo mas en común eso me agrada sobre todo porque no hay mucha gente con la que pueda hablar acerca de Spiderman no entiendo esa obsesión por Batman y Superman, Spiderman también es lo suficientemente bueno pero en fin en gustos se rompen géneros.

Me gusta mucho el apodo de señor misterioso y tu Nickname te delato no soy culpable de eso ;) todo lo demás lo ignorare porque el misterio de donde vivo no será revelado pronto, respira y sonríe mientras sigues tratando de averiguarlo.

Me alegra poder haberte dado un consejo útil, es normal que cosas te saquen de tus casillas a veces hay cosas que simplemente lo hacen pero no vale la pena perder la calma por cosas sencillas aunque el día que logres no perder la calma por completo por favor avísame porque aun no lo consigo del todo pero aun así respiro y sonrió, haz lo mismo. Estaré bastante interesado en conocer que cosas logran hacerte perder el control pero claro sin detalles yo tampoco olvido nuestro acuerdo.

Ignoro de nuevo tu comentario de donde vivo.

ShopBoy dramático se fue pero ShopBoy paranoico permanece ese nunca se va, vive en mí, todos los días de mi vida.

¡Parece que nunca se te olvidará! Algún día te lo diré; un día que no es mañana ni pasado mañana, (¡No te robes mis frases!) esperare ansioso a que tus "oscuros secretos" sean revelados.

Sí lo usaste muy sabiamente, me siento nuevamente orgulloso de ti. Tampoco me incomoda decir mi edad, es un detalle sin importancia, así que no vale la pena evitarlo, tengo 23 años (sé que sueno como de 3 pero tengo 23) ahora la pregunta obligada y que te advertí ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? Ahora me dio curiosidad, acaso tendrás unos ¿30 o 15?.

Es una excelente canción y estoy sorprendido de antes no haberla escuchado ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza y he estado escuchando mas canciones del grupo y estoy gratamente encantado con sus canciones me considero un fan, debo agradecerte la nueva adquisición a mis gustos musicales y sí ya me la aprendí ahora estoy en proceso de aprenderme otra.

¡Baila! Y haz algo por el simple hecho de hacerlo así como lo haces en los chats que solamente entras por el placer de hacerlo también baila, canta, sal a correr, tírate de un paracaídas, esos son los pequeños placeres de la vida.

La música es mi gran amor y mi segundo gran amor y sin duda una de las mejores cosas de la vida es ¡el Café! Una buena taza de café me hace sonreír, ¿Algo que te guste a ti? Claro si me lo quieres compartir.

Ahora te dejo una canción para que la escuches, espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gustó la que me compartiste.

http[:][/][/][w]ww.[youtube].com[/]watch?v=8eKbBOOcDQA

PD. Tu eres Spiderman yo soy el Tío Ben ¿Quién es el duende verde?

* * *

El despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana Blaine Anderson se quedó un momento mas en la cama al escuchar que había salido de la ducha quien había dormido a su lado, cerró los ojos esperando a que su acompañante se vistiera, sonrió al notar que el otro joven se había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierto.

-Buenos días Jeremiah- dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo y se sentaba en la cama, el otro joven de cabello rubio se acercó a Blaine y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días dormilón- respondió Jeremiah anudándose la corbata mientras le sonría a Blaine.

-¿Ya te vas a trabajar?- preguntó Blaine pasándose la mano por la barbilla.

-Así es pero nos veremos para la cena- respondió Jeremiah acomodando su cabello distraídamente.

-Dijimos que Sushi- le recordó Blaine poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

-Sushi- repitió Jeremiah acercándose a Blaine y dándole otro beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos en la noche- se despidió saliendo de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Blaine.

Blaine se paseo unos momentos por la habitación pensando en arreglarse para ir a trabajar o revisar su correo poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo para él una costumbre revisar su correo en la mañana esperando una respuesta de una persona que ni siquiera conocía pero que siempre lo hacia sonreír con la forma en que escribía, tenia mucho tiempo sin poder hablar con alguien y poder expresarse sin sentido, su vida poco a poco se había convertido en algo muy serio, ahora era el dueño de una tienda y tener una tienda conllevaba muchas responsabilidades pero era refrescante para Blaine poder hablar con alguien de cosas que no fueran trabajo.

Debatiéndose unos minutos acerca de revisar su correo o no ya que se le haría un poco tarde si se disponía a revisar su correo pero no pudo evitarlo cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba frente a su ordenador pronto una vocecita se escuchó en su habitación "Tienes un email" una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Blaine que poco a poco se hacia mas grande mientras sus ojos hazel recorrían las palabras del correo que le había enviado ese desconocido que siempre lo hacia sonreír.

* * *

Para: ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado: Lunes 10 de septiembre

Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco para conocer quien es el duende verde en esta historia pero me siento conforme con mi personaje, solo espero no tener que usar el traje, tú como el Tío Ben me parece aun más increíble que yo siendo Spiderman pero si así lo quieres así será. Hare que tu orgullo crezca aun más ya lo veras y será pronto.

¡Pensamos lo mismo! Bueno los dos personajes me gustan pero desde niño siempre me gustó mas Spiderman no puedo evitarlo y es tan valioso como los otro dos, deberíamos hacer una campaña para que la gente apoye a Spiderman tanto como a Batman y Superman.

Que bueno que me dices lo de mi Nickname creo que tendré que utilizar otro la próxima vez que decida entrar a una sala de chat. ¡Eso es trampa! No podrás ignorarme por siempre ShopBoy, mejor respira y sonríe cuando te diga que comprobé que vives en New York. Me da gusto que te haya gustado "Señor Misterioso" porque creo que es probable que así te llame de vez en cuando, soy bueno poniendo apodos créeme.

Tu consejo ha sido puesto en practica pero no termina de funcionarme igualmente seguiré intentando y el día que funcione totalmente te diré que fue exactamente lo que hice, la verdad me da gusto saber que no soy el único que a veces pierde un poco el control y mas viniendo de ti que pareces ser una persona bastante tranquila pero no dejare de respirar y sonreír es una tarea que seguiré haciendo. Soy una persona interesante no te defraudare con mis historias.

No podrás ignorarme por siempre…

Ya me estoy dando cuenta ShopBoy paranoico, no tienes nada que temer conmigo lo dejamos claro desde la primera vez o eso creí, no te preocupes no te hare daño.

Exactamente ¡nunca se me olvidará! Tengo buena memoria, seguiré esperando ese día con gusto. Puedo robarme tus frases si tu ignoras mis comentarios acerca de donde vives ¡es lo justo! Mis "oscuros secretos" se mantendrán ocultos por ahora.

Te dije que pronto te sentirías orgulloso de mí, cumplo mi palabra. ¡23! Suenas como de 10. Estas equivocado por varios años tengo 21 años lo que significa que ¡eres mayor! No te aproveches de mi inocencia, en realidad aunque seas mayor que yo seguramente eres más inocente que yo así que prometo tratarte respetuosamente, como un joven de 23 años se merece.

Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto es bueno saberlo porque yo también estoy obsesionado con esa canción y ese grupo, de nada.

Gracias por el consejo ahora bailare, cantare, saldré a correr y tal vez algún día pensare en tirarme de un paracaídas, eso lo tendré que pensar muy bien.

¿El café? ¿De verdad? También es una de las cosas que me gustan pero me hace feliz un buen té pero mi gran amor es el helado, es una de mis cosas favoritas, puedo compartirte lo que gustes aquí el que pone las condiciones eres tú. Mi gran pasión es la música.

¡Me encantó la canción! Gracias por compartirla conmigo, te culpare si mi cerebro se traba con esa canción pero no importa me gusta y me gusta muchísimo.

PD. ¿De verdad sueno como de 30?

* * *

Una sonrisa aun mas amplia bailaba en el rostro de Blaine cuando terminó de leer el correo que le había enviado ese chico que hasta la fecha había logrado robarle una sonrisa con cada uno de sus correos, había iniciado como algo simple y divertido pero el de ojos hazel podía notar como poco a poco se estaba volviendo en algo rutinario para él, estiró un poco sus brazos para después tronarse los dedos y sus dedos rápidamente comenzaron a teclear.

* * *

Para: NY152

De: ShopBoy

Enviado: Lunes 10 de septiembre

En realidad suenas como de 29 años ;)

Con que tenemos a un chico lleno de confianza me agrada mientras me sigas haciendo sentir orgulloso de ti. Soy igual a Tío Ben no hay duda de eso, a veces en las calles me preguntan ¿Eres el actor que salió en Spiderman? Y digo ¡No! solo soy un joven con alma de adulto (desvariando).

Estamos de acuerdo que Spiderman es igual o más especial, ¡Al fin alguien que piensa igual que yo!, estoy harto de tener debates acerca de Superman y Batman.

Mírame ignorando eso por siempre ;), si lo "compruebas" un día me sorprenderé mucho pero seguiré ignorando no te diré si vivo o no en New York. Señor Misterioso me describe perfectamente.

Es agradable saber que me pusiste atención y pusiste en practica mi sencillo consejo, a veces pierdo el control, no es seguido pero de vez en cuando lo hago la mayor parte del tiempo soy de esas personas tranquilas que evitan tener problemas con los demás pero tratando de hacerme escuchar cuando algo no me gusta y al decir que "intento" me refiero a que no todo el tiempo lo consigo, la mayor parte del tiempo soy una persona tranquila pero a veces me hacen salir de mis casillas. Seguro que no me defraudaras y ahora quiero conocerlas pero supongo que todo a su tiempo.

Si puedo y lo seguiré haciendo…

¿Seguro que no me harás daño? Sigues hablando con ShopBoy paranoico y lo dejamos claro pero uno nunca sabe!.

Tal vez llegue el día en que te cuente lo del peor día del año o tal vez no llegue nunca ese día, no lo sabremos pronto… ¡Eso no es justo! Si crees que tu fundamento es valido déjame decirte que no, no te robes mis frases, tus oscuros secretos serán revelados antes que los míos, la gente me tiene confianza ;)

Tenemos nuevamente presente a NY152 desbordando confianza en si mismo. ¿10? Mi niño interior acaba de sentirse ofendido él se siente como de 3, ¿21 años? Así que ignorando a mi niño interior te gano con dos años, no me robare tu inocencia si tú no robas la mía.

Disfruta las pequeñas cosas de la vida te lo digo nuevamente.

¡El café es lo mejor del mundo! ¿Así que esas son tus debilidades? Parece que tengo a Spiderman en mis manos, los dos ponemos las condiciones para hablar de lo que se nos antoje pero recordando que nada especifico, es nuestro acuerdo. La música es todo para mí.

¡De nada!, tratare de compartirte las canciones que mas me gusten y no me molesta que me culpes de que tu cerebro se trabe siempre y cuando te gusten las canciones que te vaya enviando, por que seguiré enviándote canciones.

PD. ¡Eres Spiderman! tirarte de un paracaídas debería ser tan sencillo como respirar.

* * *

Anderson presionó el botón de enviar y cerró su portátil satisfecho de lo que le había escrito a su amigo, compañero, "relación", NY152, no sabía muy bien como referirse a él pero lo único que sabía es que le gustaba esa facilidad con la que podía comunicarse con ese desconocido, se dio un baño con rapidez y una vez que estuvo listo tomó sus cosas antes de salir de su departamento rumbo a "La tienda de la esquina" como era mejor conocida la tienda de música infantil de la cual era dueño.

Su caminata a la tienda era la mejor parte del día para Blaine, sonrió divertido mientras recorría las calles de New York, si tan solo NY152 pudiera ver que estaba completamente en lo correcto acerca de que ShopBoy es decir Blaine Anderson vivía en New York.

-Medium Drip por favor- le pidió a la chica de su cafetería favorita, era su orden favorita de café y una de las mejores cosas en la vida para Blaine, siguió su camino rumbo a la tienda disfrutando de su caminata, amaba New York, era feliz en el lugar donde vivía y sobre todo donde trabajaba, su tienda era una de las cosas que mas amaba en la vida y no podía imaginarse haciendo algo mas que trabajar en esa tienda de música infantil que había estado presente toda su vida, años antes había soñado con algo mas pero actualmente la tienda infantil era todo lo que tenia.

-Es un hermoso día ¿no lo crees Santana?- Dijo Blaine cuando llego frente a "La tienda de la esquina" su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo: Santana Lopez lo estaba esperando pacientemente frente a la tienda.

Santana frunció el entrecejo extrañada mirando a su mejor amigo y también jefe tan animado.

-¿Desde cuando llegas así? casi atropella un taxi al señor que va pasando y tú ¡ni siquiera lo notaste!- respondió Santana, tomando una de las bolsas llena de discos que llevaba Blaine en las manos mientras este se disponía a abrir las puertas de la tienda de música.

-¡Pero es un hermoso día!-

Santana rodó los ojos, ayudando a Blaine a abrir las puertas y entrando después de él a la tienda infantil.

-Tuviste sexo anoche ¿verdad?- Preguntó Santana mirando fijamente a Blaine, una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro de la latina cuando notó como el de ojos hazel dejaba caer unas cosas al escuchar su comentario.

-No tuve sexo, solo es un lindo día- respondió Blaine encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a tararear una canción.

-¡Por favor! no me digas que estas enamorado- dijo Santana escandalizada ante la idea que su mejor amigo hubiera caído en las garras del amor.

-¡Claro que no! Bueno… quiero a Jeremiah pero no estoy enamorado… aunque prácticamente vivo con Jeremiah pero ¡no!- respondió Blaine alejándose de Santana y acomodando algunos de los nuevos discos que habían llegado el día anterior. -¿No crees que esto es adorable?- preguntó Blaine tomando unos volantes que tenían una semana en la tienda y que ni siquiera había notado días atrás.

-¿A ti que diablos te sucede?- cuestionó Santana, siguiendo a Blaine por toda la tienda.

-¡No me sucede nada!- replico Blaine mientras continuaba caminando por la tienda colocando algunos discos que hacían falta.

-Te voy a perseguir por toda la tienda si es necesario y sabes que si lo hago, hasta que me digas que diablos pasa contigo hoy- amenazó la chica caminando detrás de Blaine hasta que este llegó al mostrador y la miró con sus grandes ojos de color hazel.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¿Es ridículo sentirse feliz por hablar con alguien a través de internet?

-Si hablas de cibersexo no puede jamás ser ridículo- respondió Santana dedicándole una gran sonrisa, Blaine puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía al ver el rostro de su mejor amiga.

-No, por supuesto que no hablo de eso, simplemente hablo de correos inofensivos-

-Eso suena aburridísimo Blaine pero si te hace feliz ¿Por qué seria ridículo?- preguntó Santana encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose frente al mostrador.

-No lo se, es algo sin importancia y totalmente inofensivo, la verdad estoy pensando en dejar de enviar esos correos sin sentido- comentó Blaine mientras fingía acomodar algunas cosas en el mostrador.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- interrogó Santana recargándose aun más en el mostrador poniendo total atención en Blaine.

-No lo recuerdo- mintió Anderson encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo algunas cosas más del mostrador.

-Si crees que te voy a creer eso Blaine, estas muy equivocado- comentó Santana guiñándole un ojo a Blaine.

-¡Esta bien! Te lo diré; lo conocí en una sala de chat decidí entrar solo para pasar el rato y termine hablando con ese chico me pareció divertido, ingenioso y agradable así que cuando me pidió mi correo no pude evitar dárselo, tenemos días enviándonos correos, hablamos de música, comics, nuestros gustos, nada complicado, cosas sencillas pero sin nada especifico, no tengo idea de su nombre, si trabaja, estudia o lo que sea que haga, nada especifico, solo es diversión- una sonrisa bailaba en el rostro de Blaine mientras le explicaba a Santana acerca de su nueva amistad.

-Podría ser cualquiera Blaine-

-¡Lo se!- exclamó Blaine emocionado – ¡Eso es lo divertido!-

* * *

Nota Autora:

¡Hola! Primer capitulo con formato un poco diferente, como comente antes los Email/Correos estarán muy presentes y así sera durante toda la historia pero ya nos adentramos un poco mas en los pensamientos de Blaine el próximo cap adivinen a quien le toca...

Santana mejor amiga de Blaine es algo que no pude evitar ¡Blaintana! y Jeremiah novio de Blaine, en realidad puse a Jeremiah de novio de Blaine porque en mi cabeza jamas podrá existir una historia donde también este Kurt y este no este con Blaine así que por esto Kurt no aparecerá en esta historia.

Disculpen la tardanza de una semana después pero por motivos escolares ando corriendo prometo traer el próximo capitulo un poco antes que estoy segura que les gustara :D Besos y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y si me dejan un review seré aun mas feliz :D


	4. Eres mi Spiderman personal

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego con ellos pero son de RM

**ShopBoy**: Blaine Anderson

**NY152**: Sebastian Smythe

* * *

-¡Sebastian Smythe ponte de pie!, ya es hora de levantarse-

Sebastian se removió en la cama soltando un quejido por la voz que lo había despertado, odiaba cuando lo despertaban de esa forma tan repentina y sin nada de tacto y para disgusto de Sebastian se estaba volviendo algo que ocurría cada mañana.

-Chandler te dije ayer que era la última vez que soportaría que me despertaras así- dijo Sebastian con un tono molesto y aun acostado en su cama completamente cubierto por la cobija.

-Pero es que ya es hora cariño- dijo Chandler acercándose a Sebastian quitándole la cobija de encima para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Como sea- replicó Sebastian respondiéndole el beso de mala gana a Chandler y se levantó de la cama de un salto-Ya me las arreglare yo si se me hace tarde- miró a los ojos a Chandler todavía molesto pero este ya se encontraba revisando su móvil distraídamente.

-Haz café por favor amor mio- pidió Chandler levantando el rostro hacia Sebastian mirándolo con ojos suplicantes, Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, no podía iniciar su día sin un buen baño se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera controlar su repentino mal humor y su molestia con Chandler, había estado saliendo con Chandler hacia casi un año y la verdad era que simplemente le sorprendía haber permanecido tanto tiempo con él; jamás había durado tanto tiempo con alguien, él mas bien era de relaciones cortas que en ocasiones solamente duraban una noche pero con Chandler esto había cambiado y había llevado una relación mas seria, mucho mas seria de las que había tenido anteriormente pero cada mañana cuando lo despertaba a gritos se preguntaba porque seguía con Chandler, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dirigió al cuarto para vestirse e ir a preparar el café que Chandler le había pedido.

Unos minutos después se encontraba completamente vestido, sentado en la mesa, tomando de su humeante taza de café, esperando a que Chandler se le uniera para desayunar, le dio unos pequeños tragos a la bebida amarga al tiempo que leía el periódico, cuando se encontraba leyendo las notas de deportes del New York Times Chandler apareció en la cocina, corriendo por todo el lugar.

-Se me hizo tardísimo, tengo una junta en la disquera hoy – comentó al tiempo que se acercaba a Sebastian y lo abrazaba con fuerza dándole un beso rápido en los labios –Nos vemos en la noche, amor- se despidió Chandler y salió de la cocina y de el departamento sin decirle nada mas a Sebastian, lo cierto es que no le sorprendía para nada que Chandler no hubiera notado que había preparado la mesa para que desayunaran juntos pero al igual que la forma en que lo despertaba por las mañanas era algo que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina, le dio un largo sorbo a su café y limpió la cocina para después dirigirse a su pequeño despacho que en realidad solo era un cuarto con un escritorio que su padre había insistido en regalarle, pero simplemente era el lugar oficial para su portátil.

"Tienes un Email" se escuchó por el despacho con fuerza cuando Sebastian abrió su correo, una sonrisa hizo aparición en los labios de Sebastian al ver que tenia un correo de aquel desconocido que con un solo comentario lograba hacerlo sonreír mas de lo que algunas personas habían logrado alguna vez en persona, devoro el correo con rapidez, sonriendo ampliamente por los comentarios del chico le gustaba la forma tan divertida con la que se expresaba el chico era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse un poco de las tensiones que lo estaban embargando.

Sin perder tiempo le dio clic a la tecla responder concentrado en lo que quería decirle al chico.

* * *

Para ShopBoy

De: NY152

Enviado:

Debería poder saltar de un paracaídas fácilmente pero no es tan fácil para mí, aunque no mucha gente lo sabe temo por mi vida así que la idea del paracaídas con todo y que tengo telarañas porque soy el hombre araña se lo dejo a otro tipo de personas mas valientes que yo.

¡Vaya! Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor un año menos, espero que digas que sueno como de 29 años solo por mi madurez y no por otra cosa, aprecio mucho mi juventud.

No tengas dudas que siempre te sentirás orgulloso de mí hare todo lo posible para que tu orgullo crezca día con día no tengas dudas. "Alma de adulto" y tú eres el que me dijo que sueno como de 30/29 creo que ese eres tú tío Ben.

¡Por favor! Spiderman es por mucho el mejor superhéroe tiene todo: inteligencia, poderes, bondad, etc. Claro que me gustan Batman y Superman pero Spiderman es mi favorito.

"Señor evitador de temas obvios" por favor ShopBoy eres de New York y no podrás ignorarlo por siempre, de eso me encargo yo, te lo preguntare todos los días hasta que me confirmes que vives en New York puedo ser muy persuasivo.

Te tomaste la molestia de darme un consejo jamás lo ignoraría, te lo aseguro y seguiré intentando ponerlo en practica. Me gusta que seas de esa forma quisiera en ocasiones comportarme así porque mas bien soy de ese tipo de personas que no pueden cerrar la boca a tiempo y termina diciendo las cosas mas ofensivas que te podrías imaginar, tengo problemas para guardarme lo que pienso, antes no lo miraba como un problema lo veía como un don pero ahora que soy mas grande veo las cosas un poco diferentes. Tratare de no defraudarte me esforzare mucho te lo prometo.

No podrás ignorarme por siempre y seguiré insistiendo

Jamás te haría daño tienes mi palabra de fan de Spiderman, ya había notado que ShopBoy paranoico sigue presente, te repito no te hare daño.

Sé que ese día llegara pronto, sé que en el fondo te mueres por contarme todos tus más profundos secretos. Es totalmente valido y puedo utilizar tus frases no es robar es usar tu ingenio con permiso, ¿estas completamente seguro que mis secretos serán revelados primero? Suenas muy confiado ShopBoy.

Mira quien habla con respecto a la confianza en si mismo. Dile a tu niño interior que me disculpe y que no tengo la culpa que suene tan maduro, debería ser un halago para él. Así es, 21 años, dos largos años de diferencia entre tú y yo, intentare no robar tu inocencia pero no prometo nada…

Seguiré intentando disfrutar lo pequeño y dejar de pensar en cosas más grandes y sin sentido.

Suena como que alguien tiene un vicio con el café, esas son mis más grandes debilidades, ¿No habías dicho que eras como Tío Ben? Tío Ben jamás utilizaría información para tener en las manos a alguien. Me agrada aclarar esto, es bueno saber que podemos hablar de lo que sea pero sin olvidar que ningún dato específico, me sentía como en la cuerda floja sin saber muy bien hasta donde podía preguntar. La música ha formado parte de mi vida siempre y seguirá así hasta el día que me muera.

Envíame lo que gustes simplemente yo lo escuchare y te diré si me gustó, me encantó, lo odie o vomite, yo también te enviare las canciones que me gusten para compartir gustos.

PD. ¿A que le gusta jugar a tu niño interior?

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde un joven de cabello claro, alto y delgado caminaba por la ciudad de New York, se dirigió con paso decidido a un gran edificio que parecía encontrarse en construcción, algunos trabajadores del lugar lo saludaron y Smythe les contestó el saludo distraídamente, sabía que aun era temprano pero le gustaba llegar con suficiente tiempo antes, así que se adentro al edificio inmediatamente.

-¡Sebastian!- gritó un hombre de mediana edad caminando con rapidez hacia Sebastian -¡Vaya hora de llegar!- dijo el hombre cuando finalmente estuvo frente a Sebastian.

-Habíamos quedado que a las 11 en punto papá, son las 10:50- contestó Sebastian revisando su reloj irritado.

-Te dije que a las 10 Sebastian-

-No, no lo hiciste, acordamos que a las 11, señor Smythe, no me quieras tratar como uno de tus empleados que se quedan callados en cuanto abres la boca, eso jamás ocurrirá conmigo

-Si ya me di cuenta de eso hace mucho- respondió el señor Smythe mirando a su hijo.

-Me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta, no soy un empleado más- la voz de Sebastian se escucho rasposa debido a la molestia de la momentánea discusión.

-Para mí lo eres Sebastian-

-No importa como me vas si no lo que soy y no soy un simple empleado por algo me hiciste que…

-Otra vez con lo mismo Sebastian- suspiro con molestia el padre de Sebastian mirando a su hijo con cansancio.

-¿Vamos a tratar lo que querías hablar de trabajo o simplemente vas a seguir molestándome con algo que ni siquiera tiene sentido, dijiste que hoy el abuelo venia a la junta?- Pregunto Sebastian notablemente molesto por lo que su padre había dicho.

-Aun no ha llegado, suele ser muy puntual, no se porque no ha llegado-

-No ha llegado porque dijiste que la junta era a las 11- dijo Sebastian con un tono cansado en la voz, mientras se pasaba los dedos por la cabeza tratando de contener ligeramente su mal humor.

-No dije que era a las 11-

-Como quieras, ¿vamos pasando a la oficina antes de que llegue el abuelo?

El padre de Sebastian asintió y comenzó a caminar a la oficina principal del lugar el proyecto que tenían se había trabajo con total hermetismo pero ahora que casi miraba la luz el proyecto de la nueva tienda de música poco a poco era revelado a mas gente, unos minutos después el abuelo de Sebastian entró a la oficina con su característica sonrisa, Sebastian siempre se preguntaba por qué su papá era tan diferente a su abuelo.

-Buenos días Sebastian- dijo su abuelo al llegar y le apretó el hombro a modo de saludo, Sebastian se levantó para dejar que su abuelo tomara asiento y se dirigió al sillón que quedaba justo frente al escritorio donde ya se encontraba sentado su padre -¿Cómo esta Chandler?- preguntó su abuelo interesado mirando a su nieto de ojos azules.

-Excelente, hoy tenía una cita importante en la disquera esta produciendo un nuevo dis…

-Hablemos de cosas importantes por favor- interrumpió su padre moviendo las manos para hacer callar a Sebastian –Como la apertura de "Smythe e hijos" así que solo nos queda esperar a que todo este listo para que podamos abrir nuestras puertas que espero sea en algunas semanas ¿y la competencia?- Pregunto el padre de Sebastian mirando a su hijo.

-La tienda de música "Ciudad disco" esta por cerrar, me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos pero finalmente decidieron tomarse unas largas vacaciones- comentó Sebastian recargándose en el sillón orgulloso de su triunfo su padre le había dicho que lo mas probable es que no quisieran vender pero él lo había logrado.

-¡Ese es mi nieto!- exclamó el abuelo Smythe mirando con orgullo a Sebastian y acercándose para chocar su mano con la de Sebastian.

-Fue sencillo- comentó Sebastian sonriendo satisfecho de si mismo –Queda una tienda mas que no recuerdo el nombre porque es totalmente insignificante y "La tienda de la esquina" ha estado por años abierta pero no creo que sea un problema, es una tienda de música infantil-

-"La tienda de la esquina" La tienda de Cecilia - murmuró el abuelo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Sebastian ya que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-Cecilia Anderson una mujer adorable, tal vez un tiempo salimos juntos y un tiempo nos enviamos cartas – dijo el abuelo Smythe perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sus ojos azules parecían estar en otro lugar recordando algo que parecía agradable para él.

-¿Le escribiste cartas?- preguntó Sebastian levantando una ceja incrédulo.

-Si y por correo para que mas te sorprenda- Respondió el abuelo acercándose mas a Sebastian-Cecilia era muy hermosa era mucho mas joven que yo pero era encantadora.

-Así que encantadora abuelo- repitió Sebastian con un tono sugerente, mirando fijamente a su abuelo.

-Su hijo es el dueño de la tienda ahora – continuo el abuelo Smythe sin prestar atención a Sebastian.

-Pues terrible para él porque lo vamos a hacer pedazos- Interrumpió el padre de Sebastian ignorando todo lo demás que había dicho su padre. –Así que todo va como lo planeado en unas pocas semanas Smythe e hijos por fin será abierto-

-Y dentro de pocas semanas te casas Stephen- comento el abuelo Smythe distraídamente.

-¿Te casas?- preguntó Sebastian sorprendido ya que no había escuchado nada acerca de los planes de su padre sabia que su papá tenia tiempo estando con una mujer que por cierto era la madre de su hermano menor pero no tenia idea que pensaba formalizar la relación y la verdad era que los matrimonios de su padre siempre terminaban en completo desastre.

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente eso?- Preguntó su padre al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sebastian.

-Solo que no me lo esperaba has estado por años con Monica y no sabia que querías formalizarlo-

-Seria bueno para Matty ver que sus padres están casados, no veo lo sorpréndete-

-Eres un tonto Stephen- dijo el abuelo revisando unos papeles sin prestar realmente atención a la conversación de su hijo y su nieto.

-¿Qué quiera dar el buen ejemplo a mi hijo viendo que sus padres están casados me hace un tonto?

-Lo que te hace un tonto es casarte por quien sabe cual ocasión simplemente por casarte a Matty ni siquiera le importa tiene 3 años- replicó Sebastian.

-Casarse es lo que uno tiene que hacer y es cosa que deberías hacer tú también pero ¿Tú cómo te vas a casar? Al menos que te cases en un ritual no puedes hacerlo y con ese que quieres llamar novio lo veo poco probable sigo esperando el día en que me digas que te dejaste de hacer tonterías y jugar con los "hombres" a quien sabe que cosa- el señor Stephen hizo las comillas con sus dedos para continuar con su discurso- Sigo esperando el día que te convertirás en un hombre de verdad eres un Smythe Sebastian ya he tenido suficiente de ti y tus "amigos" seria tiempo de que buscaras una buena mujer para casarte eso es lo que te hace falta, nadie te tomara enserio jamás si sigues paseándote por el mundo con las princesas que dicen ser tus novios o tus jueguitos de una noche- Stephen Smythe estuvo viendo a su hijo todo su discurso sin apartar la vista y como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

Sebastian tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse más por su abuelo que por su padre ya que no quería que su abuelo lo viera perdiendo el control pero lo que había dicho su padre no era algo que lo fuera a dejar callado – Esto es lo que soy papá me gustan los hombres, amo a los hombres – respondió acercándose a su padre desafiante y abriendo los brazos al hablar.

-Cállate Sebastian no sabes lo que es amor lo que haces es una aberración- La voz de Stephen se elevo mientras hablaba y miraba directamente a los ojos a Sebastian.

-Se mas de lo que tu sabes, ¿Crees que por casarte un sinfín de veces sabes mas que todos? Yo tampoco se lo que es el amor no por ser gay porque eso es lo que soy, soy gay y no se me va a quitar de la noche a la mañana aunque es lo que tú quieres, mas vale que pierdas las esperanzas porque prefiero mil veces a un hombre en mi cama que a una mujer, yo no he encontrado alguien a quien amar y es por eso que no se lo que es el amor realmente pero tú no lo sabes porque no puedes amar a nadie y lo que has hecho con todos tus hijos es en realidad la aberración no lo que yo hago- Sebastian se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear a ver a su padre ni a su abuelo –y en New York ya me puedo casar- dijo antes de salir de la oficina y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

La molestia después de la discusión con su padre no se le paso tan rápido como le hubiera gustado pero no era la primera vez que tenían esa eterna discusión lo cierto es que en los últimos meses la habían tenido mas veces de lo que a Sebastian le hubiera gustado y cada vez perdía el control y terminaba saliendo de la oficina molesto por los eternos comentarios de su padre que nunca cambiaban siempre eran lo mismo desde que Sebastian se había sincerado con él y le había confesado que cuando desaparecía en las noches no era porque estuviera con chicas si no porque estaban con chicos porque era quienes realmente le atraían, esto había sido un duro golpe para el señor Smythe que siempre había visto a Sebastian como su orgullo, su heredero y su sucesor pero debido a las preferencias sexuales de Sebastian esto había cambiado completamente y todo lo que algún día Stephen Smythe le había dicho a su hijo se esfumo de la noche a la mañana Sebastian ya no era mas su orgullo, ni su heredero y mucho menos su sucesor ya que no tenia el valor suficiente como persona (como se lo había dicho reiteradas veces) como para que algún día tomara el mando de las tiendas de música Smythe y de la noche a la mañana Sebastian paso a prácticamente ser un cero a la izquierda o un empleado mas de su padre.

El resto del día estuvo completamente nublado por su mal humor le grito a algunos trabajadores e ignoro a la secretaria de su padre toda la tarde y finalmente sin tener ánimos de continuar en el trabajo decidió tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar antes de que su mal humor alcanzara niveles insospechables así que se dirigió a su departamento repasando una y otra vez la discusión que había tenido con su padre, era una de las razones por las que lo había pensando tanto antes de aceptar trabajar para él pero finalmente había aceptado porque era su padre y porque "Smythe e hijos" era un gran proyecto para todos aunque años atrás no era lo que hubiera elegido para vivir.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con que Chandler no llegaría a dormir por lo que podría hacer la cena que el quisiera y no las cenas aburridas que tanto le encantaban a Chandler, Chandler era vegetariano y había intentado convencer a Sebastian de convertirse también pero no lo había logrado y jamás lo lograría así que sin Chandler cerca se dispuso a realizar la cena a pesar de que se encontraba totalmente sin apetito aun embargado por su mal humor ignoro completamente que tenia que revisar algunos papeles para el trabajo y prefirió dirigirse a su portátil esperando encontrar a la única persona que lo había hecho sonreír en todo el día.

* * *

**NY152 ha iniciado sesión **

ShopBoy: Hey!

NY152: Hey!

ShopBoy: No pensé encontrarte en línea.

NY152: Yo tengo que confesar que estaba seguro que estarías en línea.

Shopboy: ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora has empezado a ser un stalker? ¿Me estuviste siguiendo o algo así? ¿Estas ahora afuera de mi ventana?

NY152: No, solo fue intuición y parece que tuve razón.

ShopBoy: Así fue, así que ¡Hola! ¿Cómo fue tu día?

NY152: Igual que siempre

ShopBoy: ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

ShopBoy: Si no me quieres responder no hay problema.

NY152: Dejémoslo en que fue igual que siempre.

ShopBoy: Ok…

NY152: ¿y el tuyo?

ShopBoy: Excelente, en mi trabajo todo fue increíble y tengo una que otra canción nueva en mi cabeza que en algún momento te pasare.

NY152: Eso esta bien supongo.

ShopBoy: y tú? Mr Spiderman ¿no tienes nuevas canciones que quieras compartir?, ¿No extraviaste tu portátil el día de hoy? O ¿No salvaste a Tia May de algún rufián de verde?

NY152: NO, no, no y no

ShopBoy: Vaya si que fuiste conciso en tus respuestas un don que yo no tengo.

NY152: Supongo

ShopBoy: Hoy definitivamente estas muy comunicativo

ShopBoy: Es sarcasmo por si no lo notas.

NY152: y tú estas muuuy perceptivo.

ShopBoy: Oh, disculpa si te moleste, no era mi intención solo estaba bromeando.

NY152: No es eso.

NY152: Es solo que…

ShopBoy: Puedo preguntar ¿Qué es entonces?

NY152: Es este sentimiento permanente de que por mas que me esfuerce nunca nadie va a terminar de aceptar quien soy.

ShopBoy: Si necesitas a alguien que lea tus mensajes para eso estoy y tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo, solo escribe y desahógate ;) siempre hace bien.

NY152: Por mas que me esfuerzo, por mas que intento que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible sigo sin darle gusto a la única persona que he querido darle gusto en mi vida, tú no me conoces pero generalmente todo mundo piensa que soy un idiota soy esa clásica persona que todos piensan que es un completo imbécil eso se ajusta perfectamente a mí y te seré sincero me tiene completamente sin cuidado, no me importa y la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir que siempre, lo disfruto ser el imbécil al que todos huyen pero solo hay una persona en el mundo que he intentado darle gusto y no portarme como ese imbécil que todo mundo sabe que soy y es mi padre, siempre intente darle gusto ser lo mejor posible para seguir sus pasos porque él es mi ejemplo a seguir mi modelo, bueno, lo era, ahora solo veo sus defectos y el odio que parece que siente por mí porque es lo único que me muestra ahora, todo su odio por algo que yo no puedo controlar por algo que se sale de mis manos, estoy cansado de tener esas largas discusiones de lo mismo y que no note que sigo siendo el mismo de antes el que antes era su orgullo solo que ahora no tengo que esconder nada, no tengo que esconder mas que me gustan los hombres y me gustan demasiado que nunca podría ser feliz con una mujer por mas que él quisiera que fuera así.

NY152: Y no se porque te solté todo eso, no suelo decírselo a nadie.

ShopBoy: Oh ya veo…

NY152: Y si me vas a dejar de hablar por ser gay hazlo ahora, no tengo ganas de digas "Hey no me importa" y que al siguiente día no vuelva a saber nada de ti.

ShopBoy: Hey Tranquilo, no voy a hacer eso.

NY152: Muchos dicen eso y después te dan la espalda perdí muchos amigos por eso.

ShopBoy: Tranquilo, NY, de verdad no voy a dejarte de hablar por que seas gay.

NY152: Si me estas mintiendo…

ShopBoy: Tranquilo, no voy a dejarte de hablar por esto y te agradezco la confianza pero esto no cambia nada ni hará que deje de enviarte correos porque yo también soy gay así que te entiendo muchas personas dicen te entiendo y dicen "Oh, yo he estado ahí" pero en realidad no saben de que hablas bueno, en este caso si lo se, se a lo que te refieres porque yo también lo soy.

NY152: No era algo que esperara

ShopBoy: Bueno pues a veces sorprendo a la gente ;) y en cuanto a lo de tu padre siempre será difícil para los dos, los padres esperan que uno sea de una forma y luego los sorprendes siendo completamente diferente a lo que esperaban y eso apesta porque todo mundo después se siente lastimado pero creo que tienes que tranquilizarte, respirar y darte cuenta que a pesar de todo eso siguen siendo familia y que tus preferencias aunque ha cambiando la forma en que se llevan se siguen viendo de la misma manera, te aseguro que a pesar de que puede que tu padre te haya tratado como lo esté haciendo lo sigues viendo igual que antes, lo mismo le pasa a él, solo que esto no es fácil de manejar con los padres, este camino lo van a recorrer juntos.

ShopBoy: Y respira, respira, respira.

NY152: La mayor parte del tiempo no se como manejar esto

ShopBoy: Lo que es completamente normal

NY152: Supongo :/

ShopBoy: Animo, este tema con los padres siempre será complicado solo trata de llevarlo lo mejor posible o por lo menos no seguir discusiones sin sentido porque son sin sentido y solo lastiman mas.

NY152: Supongo que tienes razón

ShopBoy: Se que no soy de mucha ayuda pero lo intento.

NY152: Has sido de mucha ayuda piensas diferente a mí y eso siempre es refrescante.

ShopBoy: Es todo un placer entonces.

NY152: Gracias

NY152: Y me alivia mucho que no me vayas a dejar de hablar

ShopBoy: No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, eres mi Spiderman personal, te tengo que tener cerca.

NY152: Eres un idiota

ShopBoy: :D .

NY152: Buenas noches ShopBoy

ShopBoy: Buenas noches NY152

NY152: y gracias

ShopBoy: ;)

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo regreso con un capitulo que estuvo en pausa por mucho tiempo la mitad del capitulo lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo pero finalmente esta terminado :D

Gracias y si me dejan un Review me haran feliz feliz :D


End file.
